


Ready to save the universe?

by argentumlupine, AshesandGhost, dapatty, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), gigglingkat, readbyjela (jelazakazone), somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Gen, Graphics, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Superhero Teaser Trailer, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 3.</p><p>This March, an evil overlord will rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to save the universe?

[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)  
[Trailer (mp3)](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/promo/ptlightningtrailer3.mp3)  


**Transcript:**

{Music: Night on a Bald Mountain}

This March, an evil overlord will rise

\- CHRONOS: Mwaha mwahahahaha mwahahahahahaha, kneel before Chronos!

sending forth minions

\- CHRONOS: Go forth, Minion Procrastination! 

\- PROCRASTINATION: {sings} Procrastination, do yourself a favor / Procrastination got better things to do / Procrastination party now training later / Procrastination for you and you and you

bamboozling planetary leaders

\- AIDE: Honored President, shouldn't we schedule a meeting about the clocks {dramatic whisper} running backwards?  
\- PRESIDENT: Eh, maybe tomorrow.

and {very dramatic} bending reality to their will

{Bells toll}  
{Bells and music suddenly stop with screeching sound}

{Music starts: Bad Reputation]

At the death of time, at the end of hope, only two unlikely heroes can face Chronos' power

\- W: No thanks.  
\- P: Pft, bye now.

Their fates revealed in the immortal words of an ancient prophecy

\- W: she who writes reality shall save reality? What nonsense.  
\- P: she who speaks shall shape the world? Hogswallop.

and their powers activated by an ancient artifact

{Dramatic sound}

\- W and P: Ooooouch. Bwuh? Huh?  
\- W: Wait, if I write something you can make it so? {clacky keyboard} The rain poured and thunder boomed.  
\- P: The {heavy rain sound} and {thunder sound}.  
\- W and P: Whoa.  
\- {squelchy sounds} W: Ugh, I'm soaked. P: Oh, bother. 

only they can work together and create the MACGUFFIN that will defeat the evil overlord Chronos!

\- CHRONOS: NONE SHALL STOP ME! I COMMAND TIME AND SPACE AND INFINITY!

Will they save the world? 

\- W: A macguffin? Really? What's a macguffin?  
\- P: A-- thing? F-minus prophecy, I say. 

Find out in Pod Together Lightning! Lightning strikes on March 1st!

{Music fades out}

 

**CAST (in order of appearance):**  
NARRATOR: fleurrochard  
CHRONOS: AshesandGhost  
PROCRASTINATION: argentumlupine  
AIDE: jelazakazone  
PRESIDENT: dapatty  
W: somnolentblue  
P: fleurrochard


End file.
